New Lessons Learned
by Marx810
Summary: After Misty's sisters reveal her true feelings to Ash, they're both forced to have a conversation long in the making involving both their feelings and their sexuality. Rated M for language and sexual content.


Horror. Terror. Pure undiluted fear. And anger. Just a bit of anger but the fear overwhelmed most of it. It pounded in Misty's head as she ran full force through the streets. Luckily it was getting dark so there weren't many people she had to worry about avoiding.

Why couldn't they just keep their mouths shut? The question kept repeating over and over. She didn't even know what she was going to do much less what she was going to say. Misty just knew she had to do _something. _If there was an obscenity, then she was thinking it. The more her feet moved beneath her propelling her forward, the more her heart pounded. It was like a blazing fire within her. It burned with every step. And it was extinguished the very moment she saw him.

It all hit Misty at once, like her body's need for silly little things like oxygen suddenly made themselves known to her as she had to hold onto a nearby bench to steady herself and catch her breath.

"Misty! Are you okay?" Ash exclaimed, running over to her.

"Pika? Pikachu!" Pikachu voiced, showing his concern in his own way.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Misty repeated, both to herself as well as the concerned parties. "You…talked to my sisters?"

Ash was clearly still worried, but he answered the seemingly trivial question regardless. "Yeah. A half hour ago or so. They're very weird."

"What did they say to you?" Misty growled, trading one extreme emotion for another.

Ash was very familiar with Misty's temper and it was always best to just go along with it, so he casually shrugged and answered the question. "That you liked me. Like…really liked me. They were very clear on that. They were very…descriptive…"

The color drained from Misty's face. There was a part of her that thought that they were lying. They were just pulling their little sister's leg because that's what big sisters do. Her body started having that breathing problem again.

"Misty? Do you need to lay down?"

Misty forced herself to take a few more breaths. She tried to think of this logically. So, he knew. According to her sisters, anyone who watched the two them together for more than a minute also knew. Especially if Ash had been gone from Kanto for awhile. So what? Since when is it a crime to miss someone? It still wasn't their place to just…butt in the way they had.

"They shouldn't have told you that." Misty complained, her voice coming out a bit whinier than she'd wanted.

"Why not?" Ash asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Because-" Misty stopped and looked down to see Pikachu staring up at her with the same confused look as Ash. "Hey…um…Pikachu… Would you mind if…me and Ash talked alone for a bit?"

"Pika…" Pikachu mumbled before looking up at Ash. "…chu?"

"Yeah, it's fine, Pikachu." Ash said, smiling back at his oldest friend.

"Chu!" Pikachu squealed as he ran off into the woods, leaving the two of them truly alone.

Misty let out a big breath and sat down on the bench. "Ash. Did you…understand what they were telling you? _Really_ understand it?"

Ash let out a slightly nervous laugh. "Well…they wouldn't let me leave until I did. Basically, you want to kiss me and stuff."

She was going to murder them. She was going to murder them, bring them back and make them watch as she murdered them again. "I'm sorry they did that. And I'm…sorry I feel that way. It's not a big deal…"

"Well between the way you and your sisters are acting about it, it clearly is a big deal." Ash replied with a chuckle.

Misty gave a weak smile back. Why was she even freaking out about this? It was Ash. Here he was told in detail that one of his oldest friends is crushing hard on him and had for a long time and he's taking the news like he was told that she liked his hat. "I guess you're right. It shouldn't be though… I know you don't see me that way."

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "If you want to kiss me and stuff that's fine."

"Fine…" Misty repeated, letting it something of an awkward laugh. "Ash…have you ever wanted to…kiss and stuff…with anyone? Be honest."

"I don't know." Ash replied with a shrug. "I've never seen what the big deal is. People seem to like doing it. Especially Brock."

The example caused both Pokémon trainers to laugh this time. The way he answered that question gave all the confirmation she needed. "Yeah. Brock…definitely likes doing it… I'm…so stupid…"

"You're not stupid." Ash defended, seeming even more confused.

"No, no I am. Or…maybe dense is a better word." Misty chuckled. "It was right there. I _knew_ it. At first, I thought you were just oblivious. Then I thought you just weren't interested in me. Then I thought you weren't interested in _girls_. Then…I figured it out. And I was pretty sure, but there was no way to really know unless someone eventually got your attention…" Misty was thrown from her verbal pondering when Ash took her hand.

"Misty. I'll admit I really don't get why everyone always makes a big deal with all this stuff, but…you're one of my best friends. If you want to kiss and stuff that badly, we can."

Misty looked dumbfounded at first and then she smiled, holding his hand back. "That's…very nice of you Ash. I appreciate it. And…I know you won't understand this, but…it won't…count. I want you to…_want_ to kiss me and…stuff. Like… Do you want to have a Pokémon battle?"

Ash's eyes immediately shot wide, his entire body language changing in that moment. "You want a to have battle?!"

"No. Not right now. I lied." Misty responded with a sly smirk. It was evil and a bit of a low blow, but she felt slightly justified after what he'd literally just offered her moments earlier. "But you see how excited you just got? How passionate? How disappointed you got when you found out it wasn't going to happen? That's how I want you to feel…about me. About kissing me. About…st-… Just to be clear, you know that 'stuff' is sex, right? That I want to have sex with you?"

Despite his disappointment, Ash seemed oddly thoughtful. "Yes… Your sisters were very…descriptive about that too. I didn't know there were so many words for penis…"

Misty couldn't help it. This entire situation was so absurd that all she could do was laugh. But the laughter broke the tension and Ash ended up joining in. The moon and the stars were the only lights in the sky and the other sounds other than their laughter was the wind blowing through the forest behind them.

"I'm sorry." Ash finally said, with a forlorn smile. "I don't…get that excited about anything. Other than Pokémon."

"I know." Misty chuckled. "It's because you're asexual, you doof."

Ash blinked in confusion. It was the look you give when you're not entirely sure whether you were insulted or not. "What's…asexual?"

Misty smiled warmly before she replied. "It means that…girls don't get you that excited…or boys…or…anyone."

"But I feel like that about Pokémon! You just said!"

This caused Misty to laugh again. "No Ash. You do _not_ feel that way about Pokémon. It's…it's not the…same. I just used that as an example. It's…God…it's so hard to explain sexual attraction to someone who's never felt it before." Misty let out a sigh. "But…the fact that explaining this is so hard is why it…just…doesn't work."

"I…think I understand…" Ash pondered. "But I also don't… You know I care about you. Even if I don't enjoy it as much as you do, why does that matter? You're my friend. If it makes you happy, I'm fine with it."

"Ash…" Misty sighed. And then the wicked devil on her shoulder that was her conscience gave her an idea. And idea that was technically wrong but…it was in the name of education. It's fine if it's for educational purposes right? Misty looked around. Not a soul. "Ash…can I borrow your hand for a second?"

"Sure." Ash agreed, looking down at his hand, which Misty was still holding anyway.

"Okay. Just to be clear if any of this makes you uncomfortable, let me know _immediately_ and I'll stop okay?"

"Is…this going to hurt?" Ash asked cautiously.

"Only if you scratch me." Misty chuckled as her cheeks burned with the embarrassment of what she was about to do. But what the Hell, right? At the very least, she'd get a slight thrill before it all hit the fan. And with that momentary boldness, Misty slid Ash's hand under her shirt and pressed it against her breast, making a point of having him squeeze her.

"Your heart's beating really fast." Ash commented, squeezing a little on his own, his expression clearly more intrigued than aroused.

"Yours isn't?" Misty gasped. Ash Ketchum was currently feeling her up. True, she was the one controlling his hand but it still almost didn't compute. She felt like her libido was about to go into overdrive enough for the both of them.

"A little." Ash answered honestly. "I don't know what you're about to do."

"Think of it as an experiment." Misty sighed with a nod. "Feel the other one." Misty closed her eyes and took a deep breath as Ash's thumb grazed her nipple as it went to her other breast. It was taking everything in her to just let him 'explore', without further stimulating herself in some way. This wasn't helped as his fingers continued to rub against her nipples with each movement, sending a surge of lust through her petite body each time.

Misty bit her bottom lip, unbuttoning her shorts and taking Ash's hand again and guiding it downwards over her belly, relishing the feel of his hands on her skin before she paused when Ash's hand reached her waist. She'd gone this far. And when she looked into Ash's eyes there was still that look of interest, so it wasn't like he was opposed to what she was doing.

After building up her courage for a moment, Misty pulled the top of her panties forward and continued to pull Ash's hand, sliding it onto a place she never thought Ash would see much less touch. "So…Ash…how do you feel about this?"

Ash's eyes were widened slightly as he replied. "Um…curious mostly."

Misty tried to remind herself to breathe as Ash's fingers twitched slightly against her lower lips. She couldn't help herself. She was getting extremely excited, but she was trying her best to keep it in check. "What are you curious about?"

"You're…really wet." Ash commented, moving his fingers experimentally. "That's a good thing, right?"

Misty trembled at the movement, biting her lower lip. "Yesssss… Um… yes. That's a good thing. It means that I like the way you're touching me. Anything…else?"

"Can I…touch it more?"

"Ash…I literally put your hand there." Misty sighed with exasperation. "You can touch it."

"Okay." Ash smiled as his finger movements became more pronounced. "Oh!"

"Fuck!" Misty swore, immediately gripping Ash's wrist, her body trembling with the sudden sensation.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Misty's eyes rolled in the back of her head, as she let out a low moan. "Not…even…_close_… That…felt…really good. Do…you know what you're touching right now?"

"Is that your clit?" Ash asked curiously, exploring the nub further.

"Yes…" Misty moaned. "That's my clit… That's definitely my clit…"

"That wasn't hard to find at _all_!" Ash stated proudly. "I don't know what they were talking about."

"Who?" Misty asked absentmindedly, "My sisters?"

"No…just women in general when I overhear them talking about sex." Ash pondered. "I guess the guys just weren't looking because it's really obvious. It pops out and everything."

"Ash…" Misty groaned, her hips unconsciously moving against Ash's pace. "If you keep…doing that…you're gonna…make me…cum…um…orgasm." She corrected, not entirely sure where Ash was in terms of the terminology. "… Are you…okay with that?"

"Sure." He said, matter-of-factly. "Go ahead."

It wasn't said like an order, just a casual fact but when it hit Misty's ears, her body clearly saw it as one and obeyed with a vengeance. Misty had to cover her mouth to keep from crying out as the orgasm rocked through her body, only little whimpers here and there going through until she finally came down from it.

"…wow…" Ash said, seemingly awed from the whole scene. "That looked…really…involved…"

"Yes…" Misty sighed contently. "It's like I've been holding it all in for almost a decade or something…" As she expected, the offhand comment went completely over Ash's head which only made her give a slight chuckle as she moved his hand from inside her shorts so that she could focus again. "Okay… so…you just fingered me. You made me cum. How do you feel?"

Ash thought about it, looking at his fingers which were still very much slick from the previous activity. "Um…happy? Proud, maybe. That was really easy."

Misty ran her fingers through her hair with a chuckle. "Yes Ash. You made me cum very easily. But I don't mean that. I mean… Did that excite you? At all? Did you want me to make you feel the same way? Are you hard right now?"

"Hard? Like…my penis?"

"Yes Ash. Your penis. Your dick. Your cock." Misty urged. There always seemed to be an…unspoken rule about profanity in the group, but…Misty genuinely couldn't care less about those rules right now.

"Ha!" Ash laughed. "That's what your sisters did. And they said…Johnson…tallywacker…pipe…meat stick? I think that was one…."

"Not important, Ash!" Misty groaned. "Whatever you want to call it. Is. It. Hard?"

"Of course not." Ash said with a laugh.

Misty laughed with him, but it was clearly not the same kind of laugh. "And that's the problem, Ash. That's why-" Misty's words caught in her throat when she saw Ash unzipping his pants.

"It doesn't get hard until I touch it." Ash demonstrated with a practiced motion.

Misty's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider if they tried. It was almost hypnotic. Up. Down. Up. Down. And then it was right there. Ash's dick. Literally right there. In his hand, moving slightly with each jerk, throbbing the more he stimulated it. Misty's gaze glazed over as she watched hungrily. It wasn't technically the first time she'd seen it, just the first time she'd seen it out of his pants. Just like any guy, he popped a tent or five as he slept and if it was hot, then he didn't use a sleeping bag, giving her an accidental good view. Ash wasn't exactly gigantic but he definitely wasn't small. It was more than enough for her taste. Misty instinctively reached for it before catching herself.

"Um…Ash? Can I…touch it?"

Ash shrugged, releasing his grip. "You let me touch yours. It's only fair."

Misty swallowed hard as she reached over again, gripping the phallus. In a practiced motion of her own, she rotated her wrist with each stroke of her hand, her eyes conflicted of whether to look at the hard cock in her hand or to look at Ash moaning in pleasure of what _she_ was doing to him. "Do you like that?"

Ash leaned his head back against the bench and let out a guttural moan. "Misty, that feels amazing. I might have to copy that technique when I'm doing it myself."

Misty chuckle and rolled her eyes. "Sure Ash. Knock yourself out." As Ash became more slick with precum, her stroking became more pronounced and another hunger began to rage within her. "Ash, do you mind if I…put it in my mouth?"

Ash's head jerked up as confusion was laced upon his face. "Why would you want to put it in your mouth?"

Misty grinned an almost predatory grin as she leaned forward. "Let me show you…" Along with the thrill Misty was feeling at finally being able to do this kind of thing with Ash, there was also her excitement that she was the first one to do it. Ash literally traveled with attractive girls all the time and she was the first one to touch his cock and would be in a few seconds the first one to know what it tasted like. Her heart pumped in her chest as she opened her lips wide and thrust Ash's member between her lips. She made sure everything moved. Her mouth sucked him in hard, her tongue swirled around him, exploring every inch of his manhood, her head didn't just bob up and down, but she would twist her head as well to give him even more stimulation. Even though she wasn't using her hands on his cock, she made sure to tend to his balls with them. She wasn't going to lie. She was showing off. She wanted to make sure that just in case another girl was able to convince him to be in this situation that she would still be the best. Just the thought of another girl sucking his dick made her even more eager to tend to him.

"Oh my God!" Ash moaned as his body shuddered at the stimulation. It was almost too much for him. "You are _really_ good at this!" His hips unconsciously moved with Misty's pace as he felt her smiling around his cock.

'Of course, I'm good at this.' Misty thought to herself. 'You come here, get me all riled up and then leave for months if not years on end. You're not the _only_ guy in Kanto. You're just the one I want the most…' Misty released Ash's cock with a loud popping sound from her lips, only now using her hand on it again. "Want to feel something better than my mouth?" As Ash breathlessly nodded, Misty grinned even wider. Only now as she was about to pull off her shorts and panties did it really trigger in her how in the open they were. There was no one around. There weren't even any houses where people could see them through the windows. Just forest, trails, hills and a few benches. But she didn't care. She'd been waiting _way_ too long for this.

Ash seemed to realize this as well as he looked around, but he didn't have much time to process it as Misty quickly straddled him, in such a rush that while her shorts were on the floor, her panties were still dangling on her right foot. Soon both teens moaned as Ash entered her for the first time. Misty grinned widely, passionately kissing Ash before asking, "Better than your hand?"

"So much better…" Ash gasped, gripping Misty even closer to him.

"Tell me, Ash." Misty urged as she ground her hips into Ash, filling herself up as much as she possibly could, her pussy straining against the thickness. "Tell me how my pussy feels."

"It's…squeezing me." Ash moaned, his breath blowing in Misty's ear only driving her further mad with lust. "It feels so good. I can't…describe it, it's just…so…amazing…" His mind was clearly going fuzzy with pleasure, as the more he tried to talk the more intoxicated he sounded.

This only egged Misty on. Her pace quickened as she realized that once again Ash was going to easily drive her to an orgasm. She gripped his hair with so much vigor that she knocked his hat off as she bounced repeatedly on his dick, grinding her clit against him until she was ready to pop. "Ash!" She cried out as the pleasure had its way with her. She came hard all over his cock, her body bucking and shuddering over and over as it just wouldn't end. Every time she thought that she was coming down from it, Ash's dick drove itself into her again sending her into another wave of ecstasy. She quickly realized that Ash was fucking her. He was literally gripping her hips and fucking her. And that realization only made her seemingly unending orgasm even more powerful.

"Misty! I'm going to cum!" Ash growled in her ear.

"Yes!" Misty cried out and then the situation suddenly hit her, and her eyes widened in fear. "FUCK!" Much to Ash's surprise, Misty quickly climbed off him. He looked so simultaneously shocked and disappointed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I'm soooo sorry!" Misty begged as she quickly fell to her knees and opened her mouth to suck him again. "I'm not on birth control right now but I promise I go on it tomorrow and I'll let you cum inside me after that, okay?" She didn't give him much time to process the deal as her lips and her tongue now urged him on, her moaning sending vibrations through his cock as it continued to throb. The fact that she could taste herself on his dick only excited her more as her one of her hands tended to her own slit while the other massaged his balls, further showing just how close he was.

She somehow doubted that despite his initial disappointment that anyone was more bummed out about the lack of a creampie than she was. Her excitement about it was the only thing that reminded her in the first place. The fact that he was so close to shooting his load deep in her pussy was almost making her cum right along with him. She wanted it so bad that she almost hadn't cared if he got her pregnant. Almost. But when she looked up, the last thing that she saw in Ash's face was anything resembling resentment. He wanted to cum as badly as she wanted him to. She could almost taste it. And then Ash let out a loud groan and she _could_ taste it. Load after delicious load shot in her mouth and Misty devoured it hungrily, the excitement forcing a violent orgasm out of her as well as she moaned and came and swallowed. By the time by both came down from their orgasms, they were both panting, grinning messes.

"Told you…it was fine…" Ash finally got out, unable to keep an exhausted laugh from escaping his lips.

It was so infectious that Misty had to join in with a sleepy nod as she rested her head on his lap. "Yes, Ash. You were right…" Eventually she got up and the two got dressed again, though Misty clearly had to do a little more to get dressed than Ash did.

"That was really fun." Ash stated, with a deep stretch. "We should do it again soon."

Misty grinned ear to ear as she replied. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

"And then what happened?" Brock asked, his voice laced with both awe and curiosity.

"Then we went to find Pikachu." Misty started, with a sigh. "Turned out while we were going at it, Team Rocket took him so we had to find him, kick their ass, blast them off… You know the deal."

"Ting!" Brock added with a smirk, pointing in the sky.

"You got it." Misty chuckled. "I almost didn't mind. I think…Ash really liked battling after sex. It was…pretty hot. If Pikachu wasn't there, I probably would have pounced on him."

"Okay so…" Brock started, clearly wanting to make sure that his wording was right before he continued, "You know that from what you just told me that you and Ash aren't technically...dating, right?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "At best, we're friends with benefits. But…I do think he associates me with pleasure now so that's something. I will admit it's a little…odd…having sex with someone who isn't actually attracted to you but just likes how you make them feel. But he likes it. I like it. It's infinitely better than the frustration I was feeling before when he'd visit. I think I'm okay with this…"

"Well you won't be hearing any complaints out of me." Brock replied, smirking. "Maybe if you aren't so frustrated, you won't be cock blocking me all the time."

Misty rolled her eyes even harder. "I wouldn't cock block you if you'd learn the damn difference between flirting and sexual harassment."

"What's the difference again?" Brock asked with a chuckle.

Misty was just about to pull his ear when she was distracted by Ash and Pikachu running over.

"Morning, Misty!" Ash greeted with his usual endless enthusiasm. "I was going to do some training this morning and I was wondering if you wanted to have sex real quick before I started."

Everyone but Ash immediately paused, their eyes shooting wide as only one of the three could put words to the situation. "Pi…kaaaaaaa?"

"I would like that very much." Misty finally replied with a huge smile. But she also made a side note to explain a little thing called discretion to him later.

"Okay. We'll be back in a few minutes. Keep safe Pikachu! Morning, Brock!" Ash said as he grabbed Misty's hand and the two ran off.

"Pi! Pika! Chu! Chu! Pika pika! Pikachu! Pika! Chu! Pika!" Pikachu yelled at Brock while frantically pointing at the retreating duo.

"I know, Pikachu. Weird world." Brock replied, while not understanding the words per se, absolutely understanding every damn thing that Pikachu just said. "Here, have a ketchup packet." Brock offered, ripping off the corner and giving it to the Pokémon.

"Pi?" Pikachu accepted the packet, giving it a cautionary sniff. "Cha!" He squealed with joy as he took the condiment.

"Weird world…" Brock repeated with a knowing smile.


End file.
